With the advent of communication and Internet-based technologies, many people have spent increasing more time interacting with electronic gadgets as their pastime rather than participating in outdoor sports for recreation and exercise. However, if these people understood that various sports activities on land, sea, or air are beneficial not only for their health but also for their whole being, they would probably be more likely to pursue such activities. One of the latest outdoor sports activities which is now becoming popular in water sports is the use of a stand up paddle board. There are many choices now appearing in the market in terms of paddle board design, style, and safety features. However, unfortunately, it often too easy for novice and even experienced paddlers to be taken out by ocean currents or to become lost at sea. Unlike larger vessels, a conventional paddle board simply does not contain proper safety equipment for a user to call for help or to assist the user in maintaining his or her health and safety until help arrives.
Thus, there remains a need for improved safety aspects and features of stand up paddle boards.